


A Collection from my Blog

by Midnight Song (MidnightMuse234)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/Midnight%20Song
Summary: Basically, I write a lot of one-shots on my blog. I wanted to turn them into a story so you can read them in order here. Enjoy!You'll find a lot of hurt/comfort here, some fluff and definitely angst. Also, high key spoilers so watch out.





	A Collection from my Blog

“Did it hurt?”

Sombra blinked, turning to look into Hana’s eyes. She raised a brow, “Did what hurt?”

Hana frowned, tracing the tech up Sombra’s spine. “Did it hurt installing this?”

Sombra chuckled and yet, flinched away from the gentle touch. “I thought you were going to say something like ‘Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’”

"No." Hana pouted when Sombra no longer met her gaze. “Sombra, you’re not answering me.”

The hacker froze at her partner’s angered tone. “It hurt at first. Not anymore.”

It hurt a lot at first. It still ached from time to time. Like a bad knee that never properly healed.

With a forced grin, Sombra spun around and poked Hana’s nose. “I’ll see you around, bunny. Talon is calling me.”

She didn’t wait for Hana to answer before her form faded into pixels and she flashed to a building several blocks away. With a sigh, Sombra gathered her things. She shrugged her coat onto her shoulders. Her back still tingled from Hana’s touch.

Sombra glanced back, noticing D.Va's mech fly off a building several rooftops away. Sombra dropped her translocator over the edge of the building. When she appeared on the ground, she immediately turned invisible and headed back to Talon Headquarters.

* * *

"This is going to hurt."

That was all the warning Olivia got before the first needle broke through her skin. She bit down on the chair in front of her, refusing to let a drop of sound escape her lips and betray her pain.

After the initial burn faded, Olivia heard her colleague ask, “Are you alright?”

“Keep going,” she spat.

The next needle hurt more. It reminded Olivia of the time rubble fell on her leg during the war. The shock hit her first, then the pain, then the complete panic of being trapped.

Although she wasn’t panicking here. Here, somewhere deep in the back of her mind, she wondered why she thought this was a good idea, but then she reminded herself...

Knowledge is power.

“I’m moving onto your head next. Are you ready?”

“Do it.”

More pain. More choking back screams. It went on for what felt like hours, but... soon, Olivia couldn’t feel the pain anymore. She heard herself screaming- no. She heard Olivia screaming. Olivia was dying.

Dead.

Olivia was dead.

“We’re done.”

She sat up and immediately turned towards the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair, then over the shaved part. As she touched the tech, she felt it. It was alive beneath her fingers. It was her.

Olivia was dead. Sombra was born.


End file.
